1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to barrettes and more specifically it relates to a braid aid hair clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous barrettes have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,830 to Hannum; 3,645,278 to Abraham; 3,998,233 to Door; 4,299,241 to Pieire F. X.; 5,181,530 to Chou; Des. 280,447 to Verducci; Des. 280,942 to Topalian and Des. 318,540 to Carter all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.